


Tidbits

by kesomon



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: Tidbits of fic that are complete, but too short to comfortably post on their own. Various fandoms.





	1. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor must apologise for putting Peri in danger yet again. For a California girl, there's nothing rarer than snowfall in SoCal. Set post-Revelation of the Daleks.
> 
> Originally written 1/12/2007 in honour of it snowing for the first time ever at my house in Riverside, CA.

The flakes of white drifted down in an aerial dance from the darkened clouds, alighting on her hands and and tickling her lashes as she gazed into the sky. A laugh bubbled from her throat as she spun, shaking the layer of white powder from her coat. Some small part of her brain told her that this should be evoking memories, memories of the last time she had seen, touched, tasted snow - chatting with the not-American DJ, facing down the Daleks, breaking the Doctor's pocket-watch (on accident, of course).

But surprisingly, all she could feel was delight. Peri grinned up at the sky, as if whispering soft thanks for the gift. Already the pattern of snowflakes was beginning to slow, as the sun hidden behind the blanket of clouds rose higher into the morning, but the ground around here was touched with pristine, untouched beauty.

A strong, broad hand touched her shoulder and she grinned up at the Doctor, who looked just as enraptured as she. The powder had faded the rich colours of his multicoloured jacket, and she giggled, dusting some off of his shoulder.

"Thanks, for this, Doctor," she said softly, so not to disturb the morning's silence. "Snow in southern California...never thought I'd see the day."

Her companion grinned ruefully and pulled her a bit closer with his arm, ceasing her shivering. "Never say never, Peri. Especially when you know a Time Lord."

She grinned at him cheekily. "With a machine that rarely works."

Bluster forgotten by the display from the sky, he shared a chuckle, And in silence, as the day grew brighter, they watched the snow fall, and there was no other sound but the gentle hush of the flakes touching the earth.


	2. Anything but Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who, a bit of introspection post-Doomsday. Maybe minor Rose/Doctor shipping if you want to wear those goggles.

She was ordinary.

Her hair was ordinary. Dyed, never staying where she painstakingly styled it every morning.

She wore her makeup ordinary. Blush, lipstick, foundation. Not enough, too much, depending on which culture you asked.

She smelled ordinary. Perfume, the cheap, generic kind you find in a Tescos aisle, always seemed to follow her.

She dressed ordinary. Anywhere you went in her century, you found others dressed the same. There was nothing to set her apart.

She acted ordinary. She laughed and cried and wrinkled her nose at oddities, just as anyone would do.

Her room was ordinary. The door was just another door in the hall, the furnishings all the same. The table held photos, a journal, souvenirs from places she'd visited.

She was ordinary. Just another human, another friend, another companion. There had been others before her, and there would be others beyond her.

As a single, shining tear drifted it's way down his cheek, he pulled in a ragged breath, and bowed his head.

She was anything but ordinary.


	3. The Nature of Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origins of the Doctor's blue suit in Season 3's Smith & Jones.

The colour blue had symbols scattered across time and space.

For some, blue was for sadness. It darkened the light. The colour of teardrops.

For some, blue was for peace. It mellowed the senses. The colour of gentle rain.

For some, blue was for hope. It came with the sunlight. The colour of open skies.

On Necros, blue was for mourning. It was worn when the darkness of despair threatened to consume. When the peace was shattered. When the sunlight of hope died away, leaving the night to suffocate.

The Doctor gazed into his reflection, smoothing the wrinkles from the coat. It didn't look as bad as he'd thought. A smile, sad and small, touched his face.

He had worn blue before.


	4. Five and a Half Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly post-fade during Doomsday. Rose's transition. Written for a challenge that asked to show Rose coping positively.

When the Doctor faded away, Rose Tyler cried. She buried her face within her mother's arms, and for a fragile few minutes, let grief sweep her away.

When there were no more tears to cry, Rose Tyler waited. Five and a half hours. Mickey knew. He brought her a blanket, and a thermos of hot cocoa, and together they sat on the rocks. The wind in her hair, the sea spray on her face, drying her tears and clearing her head.

When the sun began to set, Rose Tyler grew up. She was not the shop girl she once was. She was not the Doctor's companion either. She was more then that. And his words still rang in her ears from so long ago.  _Have a Fantastic life._

She pulled in a deep breath of the frigid sea air, wiped her hand across the salty trails her tears had left behind, and rose from the rocks.

"You gonna be alright?" Mickey asked, gathering thermos and blanket from the rocks. She gazed out into the horison, watching the earth catch fire as the light of the sun illuminated the waves. She smiled. It would be a long time yet before the end of the Earth. Rose Tyler would make the most of it.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head, and casting him a shadow of a grin. "Yeah, I think I will be."


	5. Gallifrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during Gridlock. The Doctor remembers home as he first tells Martha.

Gallifrey...

Where the sky was dusk orange, painted crimson in the starlight as the twin suns set.

Where the trees glittered silver like so many diamonds, catching the mountains afire in the dawn.

Where the Citadel gleamed, spires and towers rising up from the soil beneath the flawless, crystal dome.

Where the mountains were bathed in colours rich as wine, and the snow-capped peaks stretched forever, as far as the eye could imagine.

Where the air was like nectar, the nectar like wine. The people made of smoke, the cities made of song, and the wind whispered with the melody of time.

And he could pretend, just this once, as the words spilled from his lips, danced around Martha, rebuilt in her dreams and shining through the wonder in her eyes, that it wasn't a lie.


	6. The Sweetest Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Master, Revenge is the sweetest fruit of all. Set during Utopia.

New teeth, new hair, new body, new hands pushing against the metal, new strength in his veins, pulsing twice over with a proper bi-cardiovascular construction, and he feels _SO_ alive.

"HAHA!"

All around a familiar hum, warmth, a completion that was missed, and he didn't even know he was missing it until he felt it again. She knows him, knows what, who he is, and even as she protests under his fingers, it feels good.

The sparks fly, she's fighting him, fighting the one who is not her pilot, but her pilot was never really her pilot to begin with, so what does it matter?

"End of the universe!" he crows to the ceiling, relishing the echo as his new voice – so flexible, so many ranges to explore – broadcasts over the intercom. "Have fun!"

And, just because he's giddy – he feels so _ALIVE_ – he grins in a manner not at all a characteristic of old, but a feeling most definitely new, and waves to the camera that doesn't exist, inflicting every ounce of glee into two words. "Bye-bye!"

Revenge is the sweetest fruit of all.


End file.
